


Don't you dare leaving me, taking everything with you

by 0Hedvig0



Series: Childhood friends [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Childhood Friends, Emotional, Emotions, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post last arc, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Regret, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Hedvig0/pseuds/0Hedvig0
Summary: The skin was too pale and too grey to give hope for a good ending."Don't you dare leaving me!" He roared with wetness covering his cheeks and he quickly gathered his best friend close to his chest.Contains spoilers from the game, post the last arc.Just a scene I needed.
Relationships: Eivor/Vili Hemmingson
Series: Childhood friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Don't you dare leaving me, taking everything with you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy reading this as much as I did while writing it!
> 
> The more I write, the more content I need of these two *insert heart eyes*.
> 
> This is hastily written (I have art and writers block)  
> English not my first language  
> Not beta read, I'm just writing for fun.

The smell of smoke and burnt flesh, with a tinge of blood, was a sign of another successful raid. Eivor threw the last of the raw material into the crate and waved it to be taken to the longship. It’s going to get the upgrade everyone was asking for and he just wanted to give the peace they all deserved. 

A loud laughter notified Rollo joining Eivor in the Monastery, the devoted to the Christian God quickly made a passage, shivering in corners and against the walls. Tears were staining their cheeks and Eivor found himself jumping between faces with his gaze, each of them reminding him more and more about his Christian friends, which of the three he’d lost two of them.

“Time to take our leave” Eivor gazed at the golden cross on the wall, but let it be. He noticed Rollo looking at it instead and said over shoulder “Let it be, Rollo”.

“But-”.

“Let it be, I said” Eivor cut off harshly and passed the shivering bodies, keeping his eyes locked on the door to have their faces unrememberable. 

“I thought you were a friend of Christ” a sudden voice- a young one it sounded like- rang out, making Eivor’s steps halter into a stop, but he didn’t turn his head from the door.

“My only existens is to have my people survive” Eivor answered and forced his body to start moving.

“So what they all say is true,” the voice spat towards Eivor “you are the monster who caused the soon to be ealdorman and ealdorman Hunwald’s death” and ice froze Eivor’s blood, every muscle in his body became hard as brick.

After a moment of hesitation, Eivor’s voice rumbled a “Yes” before cloaking himself with the hood and leaving gazes filled with hate.

Thoughts plagued Eivor’s mind. The voices of his crew were barely heard when they loaded the ship. Every sound they made -satisfied banter and laughter, thuds of heavy crates- was drowned by the echoing voices of Eivor’s dead friends. 

Like in his nightmares, now in broad daylight, Eivor relived the moments where their souls were taken by death. His mind always tried to find ways where they were saved, like if it found a way they would be brought back from the dead. It was impossible, Eivor’s sane side knew this, but his damaged side didn’t. It tried, almost everyday it felt like, to find a way to bring two of his closest- and unexpected- friends back.

“Finally you have blessed us!” Vili called out, his arm surrounding Eivor’s shoulders, body pressed against the smaller man “To not have our eyes scorched with seeing your hideous ugly mug”. Vili was referring to him still hiding under the hood.

He pushed Vili’s arm off his shoulders and grumbled “Just keeping my head from going insane.” Vili hummed confused “Your own face reminds of the curses of Helheim” which brought a chuckle from the dark haired man, who opened his mouth to retort. 

But Vili was cut off by a loud gawk from Sunin, coming from the sky, and Eivor was on edge, his icy blue gaze searching for the incoming threat. 

“Where is it?” he mumbled to himself when finding nothing, but as soon as Eivor said the words, he noticed the robed young man on the cliff, bow in hand. 

As quick as a wink, Eivor followed the path the arrow was going to take, seeing the target was a new addition to the crew. The blonde hair looked almost white and golden in the sunlight, and immediately Eivor knew why that man was the target.

Eivor’s body shielded the man- not a second too late- and pain exploded on his back. “Get into the ship” came as a grunt to the young man under him, when Eivor heard the others from the crew shouting.

Dizziness filled his vision, but Eivor turned around to see the robed man fleeing from the cliff and the shore, just having one kill in mind. 

“Let him be!” blood spurted from Eivor’s mouth- coating his lips- and he tried to keep standing to seem strong in front of his crew, but he fell down on one knee. His breath came quick and short, when Vili- wide eyed- came to his side.

“You shite arse!” Vili’s voice was shaking when lifting and sitting Eivor in the ship, roaring over his shoulder “get us out of here, he needs Valka!”.

Vili cupped Eivor’s wobbly head between his hands. The skin was too pale and too grey to give hope for a good ending. The eyelids kept dropping and for each time they did, Vili slapped Eivor’s cheek.

“Keep those pretty blue ones open, you hear me!” Vili warned as Eivor- once again- closed his eyes. A smile spread on Eivor’s lips, showing a bloody set of teeth and Vili’s stomach dropped.

“You arse, you called me pre-” suddenly blood poured out of Eivor’s mouth, cutting words off and Vili felt his own life slowly leave him when the shallow breaths stopped.

“No, you wouldn’t dare!” Vili roared with wetness covering his cheeks and he quickly gathered his best friend close to his chest, surrounding the smaller body with his own. “No, no, no” Vili kept on whispering against the blond hair while softly swaying back and forth. 

The cheering at the dock when they all saw the longship, quickly turned to worried whispers when they saw a bloodied Vili ordering people to get Valka ready. 

Children cried out Eivor’s name and others gasped when Vili carried the limp body of the ship and made his way towards the hut of the Seer. He tried to keep his thoughts at bay, he needed his mind clear, but the smell of blood kept returning Vili to reality and his breath hitched when he finally laid Eivor down on the bench in front of Valka. Wherever his eyes searched, there was no sign of life in Eivor’s body.

Valka pressed her slim fingers against Eivor’s throat and closed her eyes with a sigh “There is still a soul in his body” and Vili stilled, staring at her in disbelief, but the Seer wasted no time explaining “Quick, lay him on the side which is healthy”. When Vili didn’t move, Valka lifted her focus from the herbs she began gathering “Well, what are you waiting for? Do you want to see him again or not?”.

A torturous night and day went by, before Valka told him that Eivor was no longer in any danger, the gods had even told her so. But even though her words brought comfort, Vili didn’t stray from Eivor’s side. He did nothing but wait. 

The food everyone brought him was laying untouched on the table, his stomach too on edge to even feel hunger. The only thing Vili managed doing was sitting by the bed with Eivor’s hand clutched between his own. Now and then he showed signs to others of being awake- or alive- with bringing Eivor’s hand up to lean his forehead against it in a silent prayer.

The moment Vili felt the twitch of fingers between his hands, he felt his heart being brought to life again. But, it was when those icy blue eyes once again met his, that Vili couldn’t fathom the emotions they gave him.

“Thank Freya” Vili breathed out quietly with a wet smile and Eivor blinked tiredly at him, herbs making the wounded man’s eyes clouded. Vili quickly collected himself, drying his eyes.

“I am alive?” the voice was broken, barely heard, but it was the sound of angels to Vili. Which is something he never believed to think, that Eivor’s voice would bring those words to his mind.

“Yeah, the gods couldn’t bare to have you,” Vili smiled and turned, reaching towards the bucket of water, the other hand still clutched around Eivor’s “sent you back to plague us, those bastards” and Eivor gave a tired chuckle, wincing at the pain it brought him. “Easy, easy” Vili mumbled with the cup of water against Eivor’s lips, who by the taste felt a bottomless thirst and drank eagerly.

“You look like shite” Eivor’s voice was heard between spoons of the broth Valka brought him when he had enough strength. 

Vili nodded at his words, but didn’t raise his gaze, he kept it on the tankard of mead he slowly spun in his hand “Didn’t want you to be reminded of my beauty, while no matter what you do, always will look like this.” Vili gave Eivor a smug smile, before returning to look at the tankard. 

Eivor gave a snort and once again winced by the pain the sudden movement his chest made.

“If i remember correctly,” Eivor slurped another spoon with broth, avoiding eye contact “you called me pretty” and Vili turned to stone, or at least felt like it. He did call Eivor’s eyes pretty.

“Yeah, so?” Vili shrugged “Being my best friend, I once a year must give you a compliment” and pain struck at his forehead, a spoon clattering to the floor.

“I am a warrior, and your compliment is that my eyes are pretty?” Eivor grumbled, downing the broth in one gulp, drops of it slipping through the corner of his mouth and down his throat, onto his bare chest.

“If you gave me something to compliment, being a warrior, I would” Vili countered and gave a hearty laugh when the bowl came flying at him.


End file.
